I Just Wanna Be Special
by Cilanlovergirl20
Summary: After Ash and Iris get super powers from a meteorite that crashed near the Pokemon Center, Cilan gets jealous and wants super powers too. He gets his wis but not the way he thought. This story focuses mainly on Cilan, even though it has a lot of Ash and Iris talking in it, but its mainly about him. enjoy plz. Might make a part to to this, depends.


*One day we find our heroes heading to the next town, and luckly for them they had just reached the Pokemon Center...*

Ash: We finally made i- *notices a Wii* awww sweet a Wii! They better have Smash Bros. Brawl!

Iris: What a kid... *follows him*

Cilan: I'll just get the room then...

*So Cilan does so feeling slightly negleted by the other two...*

Cilan: *in the room* Can this day by any chance get worse? Meh, I hope not. Well, time to study for that exam thats coming up soon. *gets out a crapton of books* Chapter 1...

*meanwhile out in the deepest reaches of space... a meteorite is heading toward the Earth... and so many Pokemon are feeling its presence that they soon hide...*

*however... with Ash and Iris, those two have made a bet in which if Ash wins 10 rounds of Brawl, Iris has to stop calling him a kid for a whole month! But if the latter wins, she gets to call the former a kid and call him out on his faults! This promises to be interesting... even a crowd has gathered to see who will win, since its the last round: Lucario (Ash) vs. Princess Peach (Iris)...*

Ash: Give up, Iris! You'll never win!

Iris: Thats what you think! *notices the smash ball* MINE!

Ash: *knocks her away* I'll be taking that! Yoink! *breaks the ball* Hmhmhmhm... Ka...

Iris: No...

Ash: Me...

Iris: NO NO NO!

Ash: Hame...

Iris: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ash: HAAAAAAA! *uses Aura Storm*

*and Peach is out! Wow... that was anticlimatic...*

Ash: Well, I win, and as part of the deal, you can't call me a kid for a whole month! *does a victory pose*

Iris: *looks annoyed*

*just then there was a loud crash outside of the center...*

Iris: What was that?!

Ash: Probably Team Rocket, lets go get this over with...

*so they head outside, and don't find Team Rocket (surprise!) but a crator and a glowing meteorite in its center...*

Iris: Whoa...

Ash: I know right?

Iris: Think we should get Cilan to look at it?

Ash: I dunno...

*just then the meteorite glows brightly, and catches Cilan's attention, as he goes to see whats up, but before he even gets to the site, the space rock explodes, but doesn't harm the two bystanders, but leaves them glowing slightly...*

Ash: Well... so much for getting Cilan to look at it... *yawns* I'm getting sleepy...

Iris: *yawns* So am I... maybe we should go to bed and figure this out in the morning...

Ash: Yeah...

Cilan: *pops up and notices the space rock is gone* Aw man, where did it go?

Iris: For some odd reason, it just exploded.

Cilan: *sulks* I always miss the good stuff...

Ash: Where were you anyway?

Cilan: studing for an exam.

Ash: Oh, well, hope you pass.

Cilan: Thanks.

*in a singsong voice* The next day...

Iris: *screams*

Cilan: *wakes up; startled* What? What happened?!

Iris: I-I can fly...

Cilan: Its not possible...

Ash: Oh rely? *uses his new heat vision on a bag of popcorn*

Cilan: *is stunned* ...

Ash: *opens the bag* Steaming hot butter popcorn anyone?

Iris: I'd like some please.

Ash: *gives her a bowl* Cilan, you want some?

Cilan: *nods slowly* *mentally* _How is this happening?! I can't think of a good explaination... except..._ *outloud* Hey guys... when the meteor exploded, did anything odd happen to you both?

Iris: Hmm... well... we both were glowing slightly, like the the rock...

Ash: And we both felt really tired afterwords...

Cilan: I think the space rock has given you both super powers... thats the only thing I can come up with...

Ash: This is awesome then! Think of all the fun we can have!

Cilan: Yes, but only use them in a responsible mannor. Don't wanna attract unwanted attention.

*but sadly, Ash and Iris weren't listening and flew off, leaving Cilan to just shake his head in annoyace. Of course at first he was very happy for them both, but since they've been showing off in the pass two weeks, hes starting to get very irritable and jealous... uh-oh...*

Iris: *uses her ice breath to freeze a large cup of water* Having super powers is fun!

Ash: You said it!

Cilan: *poking around his food; then gets up*

Ash: *notices* Hey man, you haven't finished your dinner.

Cilan: I'm not hungry.

Iris: *shocked* Are-are you feeling alright...?

Cilan: *shoots her a death glare* I'm fine, now leave me alone!

Ash: What crawled up his $$ and died...?

Iris: I dunno...

*meanwhile in their room...*

Cilan: *in a rage fit* WHY THEM?! IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME! I'M THE OLDEST AND DESERVE SOMETHING FOR ALL MY HARD WORK! BUTB NO! IT HAD TO BE THOSE TWO! *collapes on his bed facedown; sobbing* I just just wanna be special too...

*meanwhile at the Hall of Origin, the Grand Pokgod, Neolexy heard what he was going through...*

Neolexy: Cilan, don't be upset... I shall grant you your wish... *she soon fires a rainbow orb down to him...

*the orb soon phases into his body and the changes thake place... what power will he have?*

*the next morning...*

Iris: Do you think we should bother him? That death glare he gave me wasn't normal...

Ash: We gotta figure out whats wrong with him... and why hes acting so mean...

Iris: Alright...

*so they enter their ransacked room and notices the lump in Cilan's bed still asleep...*

Iris: Thats odd... hes usually the first one up...

Ash: *shakes him lightly* Cilan, time to wake up...

Cilan: *muffled yawn and turns on his side*

Iris: Guess hes still tired...

Ash: Hmm... *pulls the blankets off* O_O what the-?!

Iris: *notices* What happened to him?!

*well when Ash pull the covers back, Cilan barely looked liek himself. Sure he still had on his PJs, but had green fox ears, a triangle shaped nose, his mouth was fixed in a cat smile w/ one fang sticking out, his feet were turned into fox paws w/ soft pads, and lastly he had a green white-tipped tail...*

Ash: Hes some kind of fox boy...

Iris: *staring at his tail* Is this thing real...? *messes with it*

*his tail soon wraps around her wrist*

Iris: *screams*

Cilan: *wakes up*

Iris: *backs away* N-no way... its real...

Cilan: What are you talking about?

Ash: uh... Cilan... um... *holds up a mirror*

Cilan: *looks at his reflection* ...

*3... 2... 1...*

Cilan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!

Iris: Thats what we were trying to figure out...

Ash: Hmm... *gets a book on magical and mythical creatures* Fox... fox... fox- here we go! Ok Cilan, according to this book you're a kitsune... thats powerful... and you're immortal too!

Iris: WHAT?! Let me see that! *reads the pages* Hes right...

Cilan: What kind of powers do I have?

Ash: Fox magic, illusion power, shapeshifting, ect.

Cilan: Wow... but how did this happen...?

Ash: I have a feeling Neolexy was behind it. Only she can do things liek this.

Iris: How lucky! You got a gift from the Grand Pokegod!

Cilan: True... well at least I can turn into anyone. :3

Ash: Why not test your powers out?

Cilan: *smirks* Ok. *makes a small statue with a sticker appear atop of Ash's hand*

Ash: Hey! What the hell man?!

Cilan: Try to take the sticker off...

Ash: *does so but no dice* I can't!

Cilan: Guess you're stuck liek that for today... *walks off*

Ash: CILAN, COME BACK HERE!

Iris: *tries to take the sticker off* I think only he can remove it...

Ash: *growls*

*meanwhile Cilan was outside tricking people and pulling pranks... did his personality go down the drain when he was transformed? Well, anyway, after doing those things he tapped in into his animal-ness and decides to relax on the beach for a while...*

*later...*

Cilan: I'm back!

Ash: Good! Now can you please get this thing off of me?!

Cilan: Fine... *makes it go away*

Ash: Thank you! *promptly slams his fist into Cilan's head, causing a large anime lump to form*

Cilan: Ow...

Iris: you had it coming...

*and so after Cilan got his wish for some powers too, the gang had a blast thinking of new teachniques and other uses for them*

Cilan: Kitsune Blast! *aims at Ash who gets burnt*

Ash: CILAN, I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT!

Cilan: *blows a raspberry and runs off*

Ash: *chases him*

Iris: *shakes her head in amusement*


End file.
